Detektif dan Tersangka Abal-Abal
by Imorz
Summary: Sehabis mengetuk pintu dan memberi sebuket mawar, Sougo ditetapkan sebagai tersangka oleh Tsunashi. 30 Days Fanfiction Challenge: Day 21. [ tsunashi/sougo ].


Idolish7 sepenuhnya milik Bandai Namco, Arina Tanemura, dan Troyca. Fanfiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

Detektif dan Tersangka Abal-Abal © Imorz

Sehabis mengetuk pintu dan memberi sebuket mawar, Sougo ditetapkan sebagai tersangka oleh Tsunashi.

[ 30 Days Fanfiction Challenge: Day 21—Detective AU ]

* * *

Sore hari yang damai milik Sougo terusik oleh sebab kedatangan pria tinggi tampan menawan yang memberinya sebuket mawar, namun Sougo bertanya-tanya, ada gerangan apa mahasiswa kelautan paling populer itu tiba-tiba saja mendatangi apartemennya (terutama mengenai buket mawar besar!), menemui Sougo yang notabene termasuk dalam kaum yang 'dilupakan dosen karena terlalu standar'. Semua orang mengenanya, Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, salah satu dari geng Trigger yang digadang-gadang sebagai sekelompok mahasiwa yang dicintai dosen dan dipuja para perempuan. Adalah suatu kehormatan jika salah satu dari mereka menyapamu, terlebih mendatangi apartemenmu secara khusus—dengan sebuket mawar tentu saja. Sougo, sekali lagi, bertanya-tanya ada apa gerangan.

Bisa dibilang Tsunashi datang dengan sangat sopan, seperti rumor yang beredar, Tsunashi adalah pribadi yang ramah, rendah hati, namun tetap berwibawa. Jika disuruh memilih siapa di antara anggota geng Trigger, Sougo tidak ambil pusing dan cepat menunjuk Tsunashi. Tetapi gaya pakaian yang digunakannya untuk mengunjungi Sougo sangatlah aneh.

Gayanya khas seperti seorang detektif dari sebuah serial kenamaan Inggris. Mantel, topi, cerutu—oh, cerutunya tidak menyala, sepatu, dan salah satu tangannya memegangi borgol.

Ada apa gerangan yang terjadi dengan lelaki ini?!

"Tsunashi-san?"

"Hmm?"

Astaganaga. Bahkan gumamannya pun terdengar sangat maskulin dan Sougo iri setengah mati.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tsunashi menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku sedang tidak baik."

Karena tidak nyaman rasanya hanya berdiri di ambang pintu, Sougo menyilakan lelaki itu masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan duduk di salah satu sofa. Buket mawar tadi ia taruh di meja tamu, lumayan sebagai objek tatap-melarikan diri semisal keadaan berubah sangat canggung.

"Katakan, Tsunashi-san. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ah, sebelum itu, bagaimana bisa kau mengenalku? Tahu rumahku? Bahkan memberiku mawar, apa maksudnya?"

Tsunashi terkekeh. "Santai dulu, pertanyaanmu terlalu banyak. Tapi akan kujawab satu-satu."

Sougo permisi sejenak untuk membuatkan teh. Isi kepalanya berkecamuk, menebak-nebak tentang apa jawaban dari Tsunashi. Ketika ia kembali untuk menaruh minuman, Tsunashi terlihat tidak berada di sofa melainkan melihat-lihat bingkai foto yang berjejer.

"Karena ini," tunjuk Tsunashi pada salah satu foto tiba-tiba. Sougo mendengarkan dalam diam. "Aku melihatmu pertama kali di festival seni kampus, kau menyanyi dengan sangat bagus."

Sougo merasa amat tersanjung. "Terima kasih. Itu setahun yang lalu, tahun ini aku tidak ikut karena terlalu sibuk dengan tugas."

"Ya, aku tahu." Tsunashi berbalik dan menghadap. "Makanya aku mencari."

Sougo larut dalam hening, ia hanya bisa menjawab tatapan Tsunashi.

"Aku mencarimu, Sougo-san. Apa jurusanmu, apa kesukaanmu, apa kebiasaanmu, dan di mana kau tinggal."

Tingkahnya lebih mirip seperti _stalker_; akan Sougo pendam opininya ini dalam hati. Tsunashi melanjutkan.

"Setahun yang lalu, aku terpana dengan nyanyianmu, seolah-olah beban hidupku lepas begitu saja dari punggung. Suaramu begitu syahdu merasuk ke dalam telinga. Dadaku menghangat. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa tiba-tiba tubuhku bertingkah aneh. Kemudian aku bertanya pada Gaku dan Tenn, dan kau tahu? Mereka menertawakanku! Lalu, tahun ini, ketika aku berharap dapat mendengar suaramu lagi, rupanya kau tidak mengikuti kontes menyanyi lagi. Aku semakin bingung, Sougo-san.

Suatu hari, aku mencari sisa-sisa petunjuk untuk menemukanmu. Aku bertanya kepada hampir semua orang. Aku datangi fakultas seni, namun karena jadwal kuliah yang berdempetan, aku selalu tidak bisa bertemu denganmu. Temanmu memberikan banyak sekali bocoran tentangmu, yang sejujurnya sangat kubutuhkan waktu itu. Dan berkatnyalah, akhirnya aku bisa tiba di sini, dengan dandanan ala detektif sebagai bukti jerih payahku untuk menemukanmu; kau tahu kan, detektif selalu bisa mendapatkan hasil dari petunjuk sekecil apa pun? Oh ya, buket mawar tadi itu spontanitas aku beli dekat perempatan."

Sougo tidak mampu berkata-kata. Terkulum seluruh daya bicaranya dalam tenggorokan. Penjelasan Tsunashi begitu panjang, lebar, dan terinci, sehingga membuat Sougo diam-diam melupakan bagian awal kisahnya.

"Err ... baiklah. Lalu, kau ada urusan apa denganku?"

Langkah Tsunashi mendekat. Ia ambil kedua tangan Sougo dan mulai menatap kedua manik lawannya itu dalam.

"Dengan penjelasan tadi, aku tetapkan Osaka Sougo sebagai tersangka."

Suara besi yang bergesekan terdengar. Ceklek. Borgol. Sougo membola. Kedua pergelangan tangannya menyatu, disatukan oleh dua lingkar besi yang biasa ada di film-film penjahat.

"Apa ini?! Tersangka apa?!" ucap Sougo yang cepat memprotes diri.

"Iya, tersangka."

"Aku salah apa?!"

"Kesalahanmu sangat berat, Sougo-san."

Sougo mencoba mendinginkan kepalanya yang mendada terasa ingin meledak, mirip-mirip gunung berapi. Dengan keadaan tangan diborgol, Sougo terus saja menghela, dalam hati mengucapkan kalimat andalan: sabar, sabar, sabar.

"Satu tahun kau buat aku pusing, heran, yang kuingat hanyalah nyanyianmu yang membuatku terkesima. Ingin makan, ingatnya Sougo-san. Ingin ujian, ingatnya Sougo-san. Ingin tidur, ingatnya Sougo-san."

Sougo menelan ludahnya sendiri, bersiap-siap menghadapi rencana terburuk. Siapa yang menyangka, karena mengikuti kontes menyanyi (itupun karena suruhan teman-temannya yang menjadi biang sial), ada seseorang yang harus menderita karena guna-guna suara Sougo.

"Osaka Sougo, kau kutetapkan sebagai tersangka dalam kasus pencurian hati Tsunashi Ryuunosuke setahun yang lalu." Tsunashi mengerjap. "S-sampai sekarang."

Sore indah dan damai yang diidamkan Sougo harus kandas karena kedatangan Tsunashi. Padahal ia berencana ingin membuat beberapa lirik lagu untuk rencana tugasnya lusa depan, semua sudah terangkai dengan perfek, ada daftar yang tersusun rapi dalam memonya.

Sementang-mentang suara Sougo bagus, lalu teman-temannya dengan jahil membuatnya harus mengikuti kontes menyanyi kampus. Di sisi lain, karena Sougo menang, uangnya ia nikmati untuk membeli jajan yang banyak. Ia tidak memasang hal magis apa pun ke dalam suaranya, murni karena bakat. Tapi Tsunashi Ryuunosuke seakan tersihir begitu saja. Jika Sougo menyanyi saat ini juga, apakah lelaki ini akan pingsan dengan hidung berdarah?

Intinya, Tsunashi jatuh cinta dengannya. Itu saja. Tapi dedikasinya untuk bertemu Sougo—dan segala tetek bengek ala detektif ini, patut diacungi jempol.

Tsunashi kembali bersuara, ia jauh dominan menguasai percakapan. Yang mana selanjutnya membuat Sougo terbelalak.

"Maka dari itu, jadi pacarku ya?"

"Haaah?!"

.

.

.

Selesai

* * *

a/n: akhirnya bisa bikin tsunasougo, otp-ku tercinta dari ainana. fic ini terasa sangat super keju. maafkan kelakuan tsunashi di sini yang lebaynya minta ampun.


End file.
